


Who Are You?

by Toshiba01



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshiba01/pseuds/Toshiba01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is often described as the only Avenger who is "only human."  I came across a bit of Norse mythology involving a hawk and played with it a little.  This is un-betaed.  Please be kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You?

As a general rule, Thor did not spend a great deal of time thinking about the histories of his teammates. He knew at least the bare bones of most and knew (as do the long-lived) that time uncovered most secrets. Thor occasionally wondered about Hawkeye though. As sharp sighted as the bird of prey whose name he borrowed, Hawkeye was patient and farseeing. He was the only member of the team not “enhanced” in some way – no iron, no serum, no science changed the attributes with which his shield-brother had been born. And there it lay – the point at which Thor’s mind stumbled. Hawkeye’s sight was really too good for a human. Thor had asked Jarvis whether there had ever been any human marksman with Hawkeye’s abilities. The Winter Soldier came close, but there had been no others whose existence could be confirmed – although the odd legend did pop up. Thor came no closer to solving this puzzle and let the thought lapse until one day Clint came into the common room with light blond hair.  
“My friend, what has happened?”  
Hawkeye looked a little sheepish. “I went back to my real color. I dyed my hair darker because it stuck out less on missions. People tend to remember the blond guy. With all the pictures floating around from the invasion, it didn’t seem to matter anymore.” Hawkeye dragged his fingers through his hair. “It’s less work anyway.  
Thor smiled, “It suits you.” (Naturally, Tony started to make blond jokes which started an epic prank war, but your humble author digresses.) Hawkeye was now as pale as the hawk that sat atop the eagle that nested in the top branches of Yggdrasil. Thor shook his head. Sometimes he thought he really was as thick as Loki had suggested. Was it remotely possible that his friend was a descendent of Veðrfölnir who was said to carry messages for the eagle and was said to bring the winds to Midgard? At one time half-Asgardian/half-human children were not wholly unknown. It was an intriguing thought, but one without an answer. Though there might be magic which could determine if Clint carried a seed of Asgard, Thor did not know who would know it, especially with Loki and his mother gone. Thor determined to let these thoughts pass. Another lesson learned by the long-lived was that however many secrets were revealed, more mysteries could never be uncovered.


End file.
